


Look ahead (see what's in front of you)

by AvatarQuake



Series: Skoulsonfest [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 'What's in front of you', (I think I'm still in a Star Wars mindset but I don't really care), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dates, Day 2, F/M, Food, Skoulson Romfest 2k16, prompt, subtle pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil spends a week subtly pampering Daisy. And then he asks her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look ahead (see what's in front of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...I'm not exactly sure about this one, but *shruggs*  
> I like most of it; there are a couple of points I wasn't sure how to write. It turned out quite well, though.

He will admit there have been stuff going on with Price and tying his tie was pretty intimate, even for him at that point in his life, but what she said then, ' _but it's also important to look ahead, see what's in front of you_ ', only for Daisy to walk in, gave him pause.

Because Phil Coulson can get a hint.

So, when Price asks him for a drink, he politely declines, saying something about making the right preparations for Andrew and his people needing him.

They drop her and Banks off and then return to the Playground.

“I thought for sure we'd be missing you tonight.” Daisy says from the door of his office.

“Interestingly enough, I am following Ms. Price's advise. Though I hardly think we came to the same conclusion.”

“And what advice was that?” she asked, sitting down on her armchair, one eyebrow raised at his use of the surname.

“She said that's improtant to look ahead, to see what is in front of me.” he said, looking at her. “Sometimes that's difficult.”

“Why?”

“Because what I see in front of me is the back of someone I chose to be behind of, so I could pretend I watched the world through their eyes.” he said. “Or, at least make sure they have all the support I can give as they change the world.”

Daisy frowned a little at that.

“And who's the lucky one?”

Phil smiled a little.

“I think I'll let her figure it out.”

“Why not straight out tell her?”

“Because I am still her boss, on a level, even if her opinion matters the most. I mean, look at what I did when I started out as director, followed her suggestion. I hope she remembers it was her argument.” he said, as he stood up.

Daisy sat quietly.

“Come on. Want to eat something with me?” he asked her from the door.

Daisy looked at him for a moment.

“Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that.” she says, as she stands up and follows him out.

He starts up and makes them grilled cheese, keeping an eye on her when he adds his secret ingredient, to make sure she won't peek.

“So, back to the lucky lady in your life.”

“Why are you so interested?”

“She's interesting to you.” Daisy shrugged. “I'm curious.”

“So. What about her?”

“Are you gonna be standing there waiting for her to have an epiphany?”

“No, of course not. I'll be subtly pampering her.” he smiled.

“Yeah? Like?”

“Hmm...Food, make her favorite dish, prepare her coffee for her, leave some chocolate or snacks at her bunk before she goes to bed, buy her stuff she would love but wouldn't ever buy for herself.”

“And what if she doesn't realise it's from you?” she asked. “That you're telling her you're looking at her.”

“Oh, I have a plan for that.”

“Wanna share with the class?”

Phil smirked a little.

“That's classified.” he said, making Daisy laugh quietly.

“OK, charm school. Do I get to learn her name?”

“That's classified, too.”

Daisy shook her head a little, amused with his antics.

The next morning, she found a latte on the kitchen counter after her morning training, with a post-it on it saying; ' _Good morning, Daisy._ ' in Phil's handwritting.

It went on like that all day, finding snacks ready for her with little notes from Phil either explaining something or giving her some random trivia about spy gear or Captain America or even wondering whether or not he should buy a record.

The surprise was when the day ended, a burger from D.J.'s was innocently sitting on her bed. Daisy narrowed her eyes at it, as if she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It went on for the whole week.

Twizzlers, powdered donuts, Little Debbie cakes, grilled cheese, double lattes for when they had to go through a really long case.

She suspected she had missed something important when his Lola replica found it's way on her shelf with a note that read; ' _Meet me._ ' 

On impulse, she has no idea why she wore it (that's a lie, she knows why, _Lola_ was sitting _right_ there), she puts on her red dress.

Phil was leaning on Lola, in dark blue jeans and a navy shirt. He smiled up at her as she came loser.

“Dare I ask?” she wondered.

“We're going out.” he shrugged.

“ _Phil._ ”

He simply smiled and opened the passenger door for her. Daisy sighed, smiled and got in, waiting for him to sit behind the wheel.

“Where to, then?”

“A little restaurant I found. It seems nice enough and the food looks delicious.”

“Are you trying to tell me something, Phil?” she asked softly after a while.

“Maybe.” he smiled.

“You won't tell me. You want me to guess?”

Phil chuckled, as he parked.

“I already told you, Daisy.” he said.

“Wait, what?” she stopped him from entering the restaurant.

“I told you. And I've been doing what I said I'd do.” he smiled. “Come on, I got us a reservation.”

“You what?” she followed, surprised. “You planned this?”

“Of course.” he said. “I've been planning it this whole week.”

“Why?”

“Coulson, I made reservations for two.” Phil said to a passing waiter.

“Ask at the cashier.” the waiter said, as he went to take an order.

“Thank you.” Phil said, moving over to the woman and asking for their table.

Daisy went to stand with him.

“You two are a beautiful couple.” the woman said with a warm smile.

“No, we're...” Daisy started, but Phil's hand on her back gave her pause.

“Ah, your fist date then? Your table's that way.” she pointed towards the corner.

Once they had taking their seat and ordered, Daisy looked seriously at Phil.

“You said you'd let her know. And for the past week I've been receiving snacks, sweets and coffee. I had notes with random trivia delivered to me and notes full of encouraging words. Phil...”

“Well, I couldn't exactly tell you. If you didn't feel like that, they could still be me being a supportive friend and boss. But I had to let you see, too. _I see you._ ”

Daisy shook her head, a soft smile on her lips.

“What am I gonna do with you?” she wondered.

“Say yes?” he said hopefully.

Daisy reached over the table and rested her hand over his prosthetic.

“Yes.”

“I love you.” he said softly.

“I know.” she smiled.

 


End file.
